Shadow Sect
|member = '- Alive -' *Bai Ning Bing *Hei Lou Lan *Fairy Miao Yin *Lady White Rabbit '- Deceased -' '- Traitors -' *Hui Feng Zi (Slave of Central Continent Gu Immortals) |former_members = *Su Shou }} General Information Secretly created by the infamous Spectral Soul Demon Venerable, this organization consists largely of Spectral Soul's split souls who seek to resurrect him. The organization was founded by the 'seven colored' members (split souls), in the Late Antiquity Era after Spectral Soul Demon Venerable's death, lasting until the current era. They largely remained unknown for a long time but once detected by Heaven's Will, for their heaven-defying goal, they were mercilessly targeted by it, with Heavenly Court seeking Shadow Sects destruction as they are Fate Defiers. Over the course of centuries, Shadow Sect accumulated resources, power, and an unimaginable number of mortal and immortal Gu Master inheritances with the goal of creating Sovereign Immortal Fetus Gu for Spectral Soul's resurrection. Members The true identity of Shadow Sect's core members is that they are Spectral Soul Demon Venerable's split souls who returned from the Door of Life and Death. Further members, who are not split souls, were carefully nurtured and selected while others were coerced and threatened into joining, making them 'sign' almost one-sided alliance agreements. First Generation Split Souls They were the first seven to successfully leave through the Door of Life and Death. Each of them has great attainment in their respective path and they are mostly Rank 8 existences with one of them even reaching quasi Rank 9 power. Unfortunately, most of them fell victim to schemes of Heaven's Will. Next Generation Split Souls The following generations of split souls are mostly Rank 6 and Rank 7 existences that were guided by the first generation of split souls, in some cases they replaced their killed or otherwise suppressed predecessors. Non-Split Souls Those members are people who are not part of Spectral Soul Demon Venerable's split souls, they are usually used as pawns and puppets to further Shadow Sect's own agenda. Those members have limited or no knowledge about Shadow Sect's goals and actions. Shadow Sect's False Origin According to Chou Jiu, the great ancestor who created Shadow Sect was a Rank 8 Gu Immortal of the immemorial era who was the one who found the Door of Life and Death and placed it into his Blessed Land. Later, many Gu Immortals were nurtured in Shadow Sect. (Note: The Immemorial Era can also be interpreted as the previous era, a distant past era, or a very old era.) Fang Yuan's Previous Life In Fang Yuan's first life, Shadow Sect had succeeded in defying heaven, with Spectral Soul Demon Venerable having been resurrected, but him seemingly being unable to regain the status of a venerable again. Later, the great era descended and the five regions chaotic war started. Shadow Sect's influence had expanded into the five regions and two heavens, (still) manipulating everything in the dark. They were successful in infiltrating Heavenly Court but this was not enough to fight this behemoth of an organization. Therefore they secretly supported other forces that fought against Heavenly Court as a head-on confrontation proved to be difficult for even Spectral Soul at that time. During that time Shadow Sect also had interfered multiple times to save Ma Hong Yun, before he finally became a symbolic character of the Northern Plains Gu Immortal world, with the goal of him resisting and fighting Heavenly Court.Tang Clan was also a target for Shadow Sect's support. Shadow Sect's dream path research was used to elevate Tang Clan to a dominant force in Western Desert to fight against Central Continent's Heavenly Court.ch. 1437 Current Time In the current timeline, Shadow Sect was still pursuing their previous goal of resurrecting Spectral Soul. They tried to use Fang Yuan a half-otherworldly demon as a pawn, not realizing that he was already the tool of Heaven's Will. During the process of resurrecting Spectral Soul, Fang Yuan in a turn of events planned by Heaven's Will sabotaged the resurrection, which consequentially failed. At this point, most of the core members of Shadow Sect had sacrificed themselves, as well as sacrificing their Zombie Alliance subordinates during the refinement of Sovereign Immortal Fetus Gu, with only few Shadow Sect members remaining. Spectral Soul was entrapped in a giant dream realm formed by the explosion of Ying Wu Xie's original Pure Dream Reality Seeker Physique.ch. 1020 & 1021 Shadow Sect, now a remnant of its former glory was lead by Ying Wu Xie for a time, who coerced Hei Lou Lan into joining while fooling Tai Bai Yun Sheng into believing that Ying Wu Xie himself is Fang Yuan and the leader of Shadow Sect.ch. 1030 ~ 1038 In the following days and months, they fled the relentless pursuit of Heavenly Court and the true Fang Yuan's attacks. Later on the reawakened Purple, now calling himself Purple Mountain True Monarch, took over the leading position and planned to rescue Spectral Soul's original soul which was still trapped inside a giant dream realm. Unbeknownst to him Fang Yuan was exploring the dream realm and once again was the cause for their misfortune. Shadow Sect's plan was greatly interfered with, which lead to Heavenly Court appearing and in turn bringing Shadow Sect to the brink of destruction. Further members died with the most notable being Purple Mountain True Monarch, the Life and Death Blessed Land was destroyed, the Door of Life and Death was taken, and Spectral Soul's original soul was captured. Before dying, Purple Mountain True Monarch left Shadow Sect in the hands of Fang Yuan, asking him to save Ying Wu Xie.ch. 1039 ~ 1373 Fang Yuan now the leader of Shadow Sect and Shadow Sect's remnant forces were pursued to Western Desert by Heavenly Court which hoped for Fang Yuan to enter the River of Time and try to inherit Red Lotus Demon Venerable's inheritance. While doing so they would ambush and kill him and finally destroy the inheritance, this plan proved to be unsuccessful. Spectral Soul Demon Venerable's will residing inside the inheritance let Fang Yuan inherit lots of inheritances collected by him and his Shadow Sect and asked him to foil Heavenly Court's plan and if possible rescue his original soul.ch. 1373 ~ 1435 Fang Yuan with the newly obtained information and his memories of the future, set in motion the plans which Shadow Sect had used in his previous 500 years. One of which was supporting Tang Clan. He, however, remarked that due to his influence in the present time, he created a situation which is objectively far worse to get out of than it was for the resurrected Spectral Soul.ch. 1437 Trivia * Shadow Sect owned the Life And Death Blessed Land before it got destroyed.ch. 1437 References Category:Sects Category:Fang Yuan Category:Venerables